happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. Irresponsible Dad was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game, and the only one added in the original release. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black sneakers, and white socks. His son is the second smallest character on Happy Wheels, the smallest being Irresponsible Mom's baby. Both characters are controlled at the same time. He has brown hair and he wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and son. *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between dad and son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:H.jpg|An official image featuring Irresponsible Dad and his child. File:HappyWheels-2.jpg|The HW shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. File:Originalcare.jpg|Irresponsible Dad on the Character Selection screen. File:IRD head.PNG|A close up of Irresponsible Dad's head. File:TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!.PNG|A close up of his son. File:Bke.png|Irresponsible Dad's bike. File:ml.png|Irresponsible Dad and his son. Irresponsibledad.jpg|Irresponsible Dad in an Obstacle Course. banner (1).jpeg|Irresponsible dad as he is in the happy wheels play now banner. bik.png|The bike without the booster seat hk.png|The "Great job, Timmy!" badge k.png|The "great" badge Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 11.54.58 PM.png|Irresponsible Son & his booster seat. Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 1.06.02 AM.png|A very weird bike glitch. happy wheels.PNG|odd glitch when the dad ran into a circle fixed at about eye level Screen Shot 2013-04-09 at 3.57.38 PM.png|Notice the multiple red shoes. Screen Shot 2013-04-27 at 8.58.20 AM.png|Just the booster seat. Glitches * His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. * There is a common glitch where when the his child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of only two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." * Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms may break for no apparent reason. In the moments before this happens, large amounts of arm twitching and jolting are noticeable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. Your arms may also break if you are held in the same place by 5x5 circles for a long amount of time. * When you are logged out of your Total Jerkface Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. * If the character's limb is severed and the tendon is showing when resetting a certain level, It will remain in the same spot when the level was reset but cannot be interacted with. This seems to be fixed. * If the son is injured/killed and the level is reset, he may scream/moan. This seems to be fixed. * A notable glitch is that Irresponsible Dad sometimes randomly rips in half, normally when he is already quite injured. * Sometimes, upon hitting a object, or even just doing nothing, his head will pop off. It will remain attached to his body by the spinal cord. * If your bike is upside-down and you drive backwards, your legs will tread very fast and most likely break. * If you have no kid and you hold down and right your bike gets out of control (much like after flying with Wheelchair Guy). * In the Level Editor, the crankset will not be shown on the bike. * In the Demo Version of Happy Wheels, Irresponsible Dad and his son doesn't seem to have a pelvis, but his NPC does. Same with Segway Guy. * Depending on how many times the actual character is killed, after restarting a certain level, his child makes gagging noises when a level is restarted. This glitch seems to have been fixed. * When Irresponsible Son's leg is stuck on Irresponsible Dad, Irresponsible Dad will start twitching until the leg is removed off of him. Trivia * Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy, and Wheelchair Guy. * As he appears on the Happy Wheels Shirts, Irresponsible Dad is thought by many to be the game's mascot, even though this place has (probably) already been taken by Wheelchair Guy. * Irresponsible Dad is known for his exploitable maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the Up Arrow Key while rapidly tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys back-to-back at the right time. * He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bike's front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. Because of the speed given by the front wheel, the driver/Irresponsible Dad itself is facing a risk of having either ripping in half, bursting its head or the body itself, especially when encountering a boost while doing the move. * Irresponsible Dad makes the cry, "Damn it!", if his son is killed. He also screams "Ooh God!" if his pelvis is torn off. * The child is frequently called "Timmy" and "Justin Bieber" (though many other names have been used). * The father is often called "Jason", which is not after Jason Schymick, this is just a coincidence. * The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't. This could be one of many signs why he's called the irresponsible dad. * His son is believed to had made a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention. He is possibly the little demon boy with the helmet on, although Jim has not confirmed this. Also, in Divine Intervention he is wearing blue shorts, not green ones like he does in Happy Wheels. * He was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game (the only one added in v1.19 and below and in the demo), the second being Moped Couple, the third being Santa Claus, and the fourth being Irresponsible Mom. * His son's seat looks as though it is only attached to the back wheel. * Irresponsible Dad, along with the Moped Couple and Irresponsible Mom, are the only characters with known relatives. * The only noise that his son makes that is different to every other character except Santa Claus is that when his pelvis is crushed, he retches. * Jim once mentioned giving Irresponsible Dad a jump feature similar to Effective Shopper, but he never did so. Most likely because that would clone Effective Shopper. * Irresponsible Dad has a mustache. * He was used as a placeholder character for the Akira Bike until it was deleted from the level editor. * Irresponsible Dad is the second character with headgear, the first being Segway Guy, third being Explorer Guy, fourth being Santa Claus, the fifth being Pogostick Man, and the last being Irresponsible Mom . * His son, according to Jim's YouTube account, is Segway Guy's voice sped up, but not all of the voices are from Segway Guy. * He can sometimes break thick glass at strength of 10 in just a tap with the front wheel. * As with other Multi Playable Characters, only the primary character (dad) can win via the Finish Line, though both characters can collect tokens. * His son is weak enough that being blown by a fan can break his limbs. * In 2007, a forum article entitled "Is Irresponsible Dad french?" was made which was answered by jim with "Yes." it was deleted 5 minutes later though, making it null and void. * There is a badge that's dedicated to Irresponsible Son called the "Great Job, Timmy!" badge for making one edit on an article on this Wiki. * There is also a badge that's dedicated to Irresponsible Dad called the "Great" badge for making 25 edits on articles on this Wiki * Jim was once in the forum asked if the character was gay, to which he replied "I dunno, he doesn't even have a penis." * When the son tries to flip himself over while on his back by pulling himself, his arms break. * Irresponsible Dad is the most forced character for obstacle course levels. * The bike only has front wheel brakes, so braking while doing a wheelie has no effect. * When slowly backing into a mine, His son (and his son's chair) will be blown off while the dad will do a few frontflips and be fine. The son may also be torn in half. * Sometimes bumpy terrain can cause his son's chair to be knocked off. * The character is often used in slam dunk levels where you dunk the kid. * His vehicle prefers to be a BMX bike. * Irresponsible Dad was the first character to have more than the standard 13 voices; he has 14. * He is assumed to be the husband of Irresponsible Mom, although Jim has not made any statements about any primary characters being related to each other in any way. * Irresponsible Dad's son is also known as Irresponsible Son. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Characters Available In the App Category:2009 Category:Demo Version